Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of server, and in particular to an input/output switching method, electronic device and system for a server.
Description of Prior Art
In the conventional art, a server needs a variety of peripheral cards (P-cards) to meet different desires and system configurations. To connect the P-cards with a baseboard, a variety of electrical connectors are required.
In the design of the connectors, generally, standard connectors are able to connect with standard cards. Those cards which need specially designed connectors are special cards. A special card can be, for example, a combination of two or more standard connectors or specially configured connectors with specific pin designations used to make the special cards operate normally. In general, the special connectors are unable to be used for connecting standard cards.
To expand the versatility of the electrical connector, a method is to add a switch integrated chip (IC) thereon which can determine whether a standard card or a special card is used by detection. However, the addition of the switch IC means additional manufacturing costs.
Hence, it is necessary to provide an input/output switching method, device and system for a server to solve the above technical issue.